legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is a character from the Spongebob Universe. She is a very heroic character in the series and to a degree the only true hero in Spongebob Squarepants. She is one of Spongebob's best friends and also the smartest and strongest resident of Bikini Bottom The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Sandy is a great person and nice to all her friends especially Spongebob who she likes. She was devastated when Patrick turned over all the Nickelodeon Universe to The Joker and escaped him to find help. She found the B Team and joined up with him and Bender decided to kill Patrick find this act he committed was unforgivable. She returns after helping the P Team to assist Bender, Skipper and co again. She goes with Stan, Reaver, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Babboon to stop Trevalyn's plan with his control console and like everyone expects she succeeds Sandy then comes with the team to go against Iron Queen and her syndicate where she is to bent to be useful to the team. Alongside fellow smart girls Heloise and Asami she makes positive repairs to The B Team Mobile and then she tags with Heloise to get to Ghetsis as part of the split plan. Sandy has a cutness proximity to Guilty Spark who does to most others but with Isabella, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Pericles and Q's help she snaps out of it. She alongside fellow Professor Pericles finish Bender's candy weapon and they all already tired it to make sure it works. She then tags along with Mabel, Lizbeth, Isabella, Phineas and Django to go rescue Dipper from Gideon and they succeed as she lassos up Dipper with help from Applejack and comments on Dipper's weight, being a gear head she helps the team in a kart race and even participates in one working with Master Chief, Profion and Rainbow Dash. Sandy's next playing part is working with Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian and Asami in finding the 7th one for them. Sandy encounters and meets Tak, Jimmy Neutron and Chadbot while in the factory as they go in due to Julian's stupidity. She then finds Zuko and Katara who live up to their work to help Bender here and then uses her scientific mind to stop Calamitous' toybots from conquering Amity Park. She then helps her friends claim back area 3 of the lab. Sandy goes with Bender and co where she saves Fairy World with the group. Allies and enemies Friends: Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Heloise, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, King Julien, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Falco, Ahsoka, Professor Pericles, Q, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Jimmy Neutron, Chadbot, Tak, Katara, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett. Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Hiccup, Astrid Enemies: Plankton, Patrick, Man ray, Dirty Bubble, The Magwu, Vilgax and his alleigance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate Gallery sandy 1.png sandy 2.png sandy 3.png sandy 4.png sandy 5.png sandy 6.png sandy 7.png sandy 8.png sandy 9.png sandy 10.png 1667043500c6eb6c sandy-cheeks-and-spongebob-squarepants.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good Category:Non Humans Category:Science Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Scientists Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Tomboys Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Masculine Girl Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Carolyn Lawrence Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Order of the Storm Members Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story